


reaching in, reaching out

by ganda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganda/pseuds/ganda
Summary: atsukage @ japan youth camp
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 199





	reaching in, reaching out

“The journey will always take you somewhere.” It’s a saying Kageyama Tobio has firmly believed in all his life. Ever since he was young and had been told as much over a tall glass of water and his favorite meal, after a long run. 

He grew up running, chasing after unreachable people and unreachable goals. Absent parents and an empty home. A grandfather far beyond his prime. A sister who decided she wanted something different for herself, something far removed from him. A boy, two boys, wanting nothing to do with him and everything to do with each other. Too much for one team, yet not enough for another.

It was tiring, to take one step forward and two steps back his whole life. 

In that moment of being told that he was invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, he stilled. _One step forward_.

There, he meets a boy, a setter, half like himself, half his complete opposite. A hand molds his passion, his dedication, his skill, and glorious pride, the other polishes his openness, his bravado, and flashy exterior. Tobio sees a glint of mischief in those warm brown eyes. _This is a boy who has not known loss nor abandonment, a boy who always had someone by his side,_ he thinks.

And yet, there too is a warmth inside Tobio. Something no one’s ever known or cared to know. A loving softness tucked deep inside the crevices of his worn out body. Between muscle and bone, between hard and harder, beneath all he’s made himself out to be is something that longs to reach out.

So when this boy, this setter, knocks on the post of their shared bed frame, from his bottom bunk—a politeness absent in how eagerly he crashes their lips together, without regard for the painful clashing of teeth and gums—Tobio thinks, _who is he, to poke at his insides?_

Who is he, to rip open his ribcage and take up space in the cavity where his heart resides? To suffocate his lungs, paralyze his diaphragm? He can barely breathe in this state.

Hands begin to roam around from his cheeks, to his scalp, to his torso, moving down, lower and lower. He can’t even seem to recall how he got down from his bunk in the first place. To him, all that exists are their easy grips on each other’s bodies and how good it feels to be held, even if it’s just with their fists.

Soft whispers in his ear, words sending a shiver down his spine. Words like “good” have never been used to describe him outside of volleyball, but then again beds he’s slept in have never been shared. Not until tonight.

Not until him.

Not until _he_ reached out and not until Tobio let him. And why wouldn’t he? when this boy, this setter, was the first.

The first of many, the first of none; it didn’t matter. In this moment, it didn’t matter to him, because all he cared about were the hands touching _him_. The boy that wanted _him_ , and that he wanted back.

When relief and fatigue hit them both, they lie together, his head tucked beneath this boy’s chin and their clinging to their bodies. 

He wonders if tonight was a step forward or back.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hello here's me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gojocats)


End file.
